Omni Vincent Amor
by Dani JoAnn
Summary: Hate is a Passion...Love is a Passion...There's a thin line between Love and Hate,and what if that line happened to be...crossed? HGDM Love Conquers All
1. Head Boy & Girl

Disclamier: I Wish I Do...I Wish I could...I Wish with all my might...I WISH I owned Harry Potter and It's Wonderful Collection but sadly I don't.. All That wonderfull and magical world belongs to J.K. Rowling...I Also and sadly don't own The Hilton... SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!

A/N: Yes I know I had other stories posted but they aren't my greatest...so I'm going to try this one out and see...what happens...I also will only put the DISCLAIMER on the first chapter in all my stories from now on...So you can't sue...get it stright ppl...I DON'T OWN NOTHING BUT THE FRICKIN PLOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And yes, yes, I Know this is a really common type of story but my friends would not shut up about it so here ya go...

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

- - - - - - - -

Hermione had received her letter about being Head Girl during the Summer Holidays. It was one of the most exciting things that had happened to her. It was what she always had wanted. Excited as she was she didn't know who the Head Boy was. But she figured it would be her best friend Harry seeing that he's done so much good for the school.

**- - - September 1st Kings Cross-Station. - - -**

Hermione had stepped through the barrier and on to platform 9 3/4. She took a deep breath and proceeded on to find her friends Harry and Ron.  
First day as Head Girl, she thought to herself. What will it be like? Will I be a good Head? Will my duties be hard? Who is the Head Boy? She had these millions of questions swimming around her head. She was deep in thought when a voice called her name from the crowd.

"Hermione! Hermione!" That voice was distinguishable from anywhere it was Ron.  
"Hermione over here!" A second voice called. This time it was Harry.

Hermione turned around and smiled as she ran up to greet her friends.

"Hi guys." Hermione said.

"Hey Hermione." They replied.

"Oh look Hermione's Head Girl!" Ron exclaimed indicating the shiny new badge attached to Hermione's robes.

"Indeed I am." She confirmed proudly.

"That's great Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione looked at Harry and studied his robes. She found no trace of a Head Boy badge anywhere.

"Where's your badge?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Oh," Harry replied dully. "I'm not Head Boy."

"Then if you're not who is then?" Hermione questioned wondering who else it could be.  
"How are we supposed to know?" Ron replied slightly annoyed. "Isn't it you that's supposed to know everything?" Hermione gave him a withering look.

"I guess I'll find out when I reach the Head's compartment." She said finally.

And on cue the whistle blew as the Hogwarts Express was about to leave.

"We'd better get on." Ron suggested.  
"Yeah well I'll see you guys later ok? Which compartment will you be in?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know whatever's available I guess," Harry said shrugging.

"I'll just find you, okay well see you!" And with that Hermione went off down the hall to the Head compartment. A few minutes later she reached the front of the train. I wonder who the Head Boy is? She asked herself before hesitantly opening the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in he- Malfoy?" She said very surprised. As she opened the door she saw a platinum blonde head from the top of a book. The head looked up and indeed it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione soon recovered from her shock and stuttered "What on Earth? How the hell? You're? You're?"

"Head Boy?" He supplied, Pride and malice ringing in his voice.

"But how? Has Dumbledore seriously lost his senses?" Hermione asked not fully recovered from her shock.

"Actually I think he finally found them." Draco drawled putting the book down.

"But I thought Harry was going to be…" Hermione trailed off.

"Yes I thought so too, I even believed it actually but I see Dumbledore has finally come to his senses and has relieved Potter of his saint services, but I don't think Dumbledore has come to his senses completely if he chose you to be Head Girl." Draco said adding the last part of his sentence with a sneer. Seriously Hermione becoming Head Girl was no surprise to Draco.  
Hermione's shocked expression turned into a glare.

"Better watch your mouth ferret boy!" she threatened.

"Better watch yours Mudblood, it could cost you your badge" he retorted.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but closed it, realizing this argument was pointless. Instead she took a seat on the other side of the compartment and fumed silently. Seeing her reaction Draco smirked, a sign that he knew he had won the argument and he went on reading. Most of the train ride was spent in blissful silence. Hermione was surprised that Draco didn't throw any more insults at her instead he was very engrossed in his book. She never knew what an avid reader Draco was, this came as surprise to her. Hermione soon got tired of the silence and let her curiosity get the better of her.

"Why? May I ask are you not throwing insults at me?" She inquired.  
Draco looked up.

"I thought you would be glad, my ingenious mind figured that we should at least be civil to some point to make our Head duties some what more bearable."  
Hermione stared at him confused. She was speechless. _Was Draco Malfoy actually saying wanting to be kind to her? Maybe he changed over the summer?_ She thought to herself.  
"Even if it is with a filthy little mudblood like yourself." He added with a smirk.

_Maybe not._

"Oh shut up Malfoy!! I thought you said we should be more civil. Which I actually for once agree, and you are not ingenious for thinking that up! Even Longbottom could've figured that out! I swear you are the most egotistical self deluded person I have ever gotten the misfortune to meet!" Hermione almost yelled.

Draco stared at her a mixture of shock and amusement filled the handsome features of his face. He always liked it when Hermione had her sudden outbursts, he found it rather amusing to watch her go off like that.

"What on Earth do you find funny?" she asked very annoyed.

"You." he said simply.

"You know what I think I much rather liked it when we were quiet. That way I don't have to listen to your drawl!" She said rather snappishly.

"Exactly," Draco said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione glared at him. She stood up and made her way to the door. As she was leaving she said "I'm going off to be with Harry and Ron."

"Like I care about your stupid threesome." He said looking up. A bored expression plastered on his face. She gave him a withering look and walked out the door.

Draco watched her. _That was interesting. Well I must say_, he said to himself, _she has grown, and in the right places too_, He smirked. At that moment he realised what he had just said. He mentally slapped himself, _this is mudblood Granger_, he said, _I can't have thoughts like that about her._ "Whatever." he thought out loud, and he continued on reading his book.

- - - - - - -

So their ya have it...Did you like it???

You guys can write to me as long as its no stupid fowards and ect... How i hate those...email is posted on main page...

I know you all just want to click that little reveiw button and tell me how much you love it...(or Hate it)

3 Dani JoAnn


	2. That's Life

A/N As i said before disclaimer on the fisrt chapter!!!! Enjoy...

- - - - - - - - -

Three heads looked up in surprise as Hermione forcefully pushed aside the compartment door. "Hey Ginny, Harry, Ron." Hermione said, trying her best to sound cheerful.

"Hey Hermione." Harry and Ron chorused, while Ginny ran up excitedly and hugged her friend. "Hi Hermione! Great to see you!"

"Hey," was all she could say. She gave her a weak smile and sat back down next to her. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth again she would go off in a sudden rage and start going on about Malfoy. She didn't want him to ruin the only time she had with her friends. The boys got back to eating sweets while Ginny was eyeing her with concern. She obviously could tell that something was wrong, by the way Hermione was breathing deeply, desperately trying to calm herself down.

"Hermione," Ginny said slowly. "Hermione tell me what's wrong."  
She flinched, took a side-ways glance at Ginny and said calmly "Nothing, and if there was something wrong you wouldn't want to know."

"Hermione I know you, now tell me what's bothering you." Ginny said gently.

"There's nothing wrong Ginny!" she exasperated.  
By this time Hermione had caught the boys attention.

"Hermione." Ginny said in a firm warning tone, one which reminded Hermione very much of Ginny's mother, Mrs Weasley.

"Don't worry Gin you'll find out sooner or later anyway."

"Find out what exactly?" Harry asked curiously, his attention was averted to Ginny's pleadings.

"Yeah" Ron piped up, flashing a half-eaten chocolate frog (which was in his mouth) to the world.  
Ginny ignoring them looked Hermione straight in the eye and said, "Hermione I would like to find out sooner rather than later."

Hermione figured she was fighting a loosing battle so she winced and said "Do you guys really want to know? Because you'll find out at the Great feast anyway."

Ginny looked almost desperate. "Yes, we really want to know!"

Hermione took a deep breath before revealing to her friends the sad news.

"Don't get mad at me, it wasn't my choice. I hate to tell you this but that insufferable git, Malfoy, is Head Boy."

"What?!"

"No!"

"You're shitting me?!"

"Nope and just think I'll be living with him and we have to do duties together and everything!" Hermione shook her head, sadly.

Ron being the insensitive one mumbled, "My life doesn't look all that bad now."  
Hermione shot him a look,

"Thanks Ronald, Thanks," sarcasm clinging to her every word.

"Can we just change the subject now?" Ginny asked hopefully.

They spent the next few hours of eating sweets talking about their holidays. For Harry, holidays at the Dursleys were dismal as usual but it brightened up as he was allowed to stay at the Weasley's house. Their holidays had been exciting. Hermione however stayed at home with her parents, her mother insisted they didn't get enough "quality time" with their daughter.

"And that's when I got my Hogwarts letter saying I was Head Girl." Hermione finished.

"Just think of it Hermione," Ron said happily, "All the points you can take of all the Slytherins!"

Suddenly the horrible truth dawned on Harry. "Or all the points he could take off us," He said dully. "Remember what Malfoy did to us in the fifth year? Taking off points just because he simply didn't like us."

"Oh yeah," Hermione replied anger rising in her veins.

"Wait!" Ginny said urgently, "He'll be absolutely brutal to the first years!"

"I won't let that happen," Hermione stated defiantly, "Oh why the bloody hell did this have to happen to me?" Hermione whined helplessly.

Ginny put an arm around her shoulder, "I guess that's life Hermione, I guess that's life."

The train stopped and pulled up to Hogsmead station.

"Well I guess that's us, C'mon."  
As Hermione stepped of the train she bumped into a tall stranger.

"Pardon me miss, The stranger said politely.  
"Oh goodness sorr..."  
Her words were stopped short when she saw who the stranger was.  
"Malfoy?"

"Granger? I take that back!" Malfoy said roughly and pushed passed her.  
Hermione didn't care what he just said she was shocked. _Since when did Malfoy become such a gentleman?_ She thought to herself. _Maybe that's how he gets girls._

The four of them got off the platform and after saying their usual "Hi" to Hagrid they made their way up to Hogwarts, where a new year began.

_It's is gonna be a long way ahead of me_, Hermione thought to herself. She took a deep breath and stepped into the Great Hall.

- - - - - - - - - -

So how'd you like it... You know you wanna press that little button that says review...go on... do it...you know you want to...

Dani JoAnn


	3. Tingling Feeling

Lalalalala...So yea heres you third Chapter...Ya best be enjoying it...

- - - - - - - - - -

"Here is your dormitory students," Dumbledore said as he showed Hermione and Malfoy to their new living quarters.

Hermione's eyes lit up as she saw the Head's common room. It was much smaller than the regular common rooms but this was just to accommodate two people. The colours were obviously a mixture of Gryffindor and Slytherin. The walls were painted deep crimson while the soft carpet was a mixture between emerald and forest green. Straight ahead of them was a fireplace with a lit fire burning merrily. A large chocolate brown sofa was in front of the fireplace with two white squishy wing chairs were next two it on either side. To the left was a very elegant polished wooden door with the name Hermione Granger was engraved with gold letters on the door. On the right was the same door but with Draco Malfoy engraved on it with Silver letters. On the ceiling a large golden chandelier hung elegantly. To the left of the fireplace was a door it was the study. To the right of the fireplace was a small kitchen.

"Oh it's beautiful," Hermione whispered as she walked through the portrait hole.

"Enjoy your stay," was all Dumbledore said as he walked out.

"It's not as good as the manor, but it will do." Malfoy said in a bored voice.

"Honestly, Malfoy nothing ever seems to satisfy you," Hermione sighed.  
It wasn't that Draco wasn't impressed, because he was very much actually. It took all the training his father had beat into him to keep a straight face.

** - - - - - - - - - - -Flashback- - - - - - - - - - -**

_"Feelings give you weakness." A cold voice hissed. It was Lucius Malfoy staring at his fearful son. "If you show any sign of emotion, this may give your enemy an advantage over you." He said again circling the young Draco. "You must never show anyone your feelings, no one. You show weakness you show vulnerability. The Dark Lord will not tolerate weakness." His father repeated again and again trying to bore the thoughts into young Draco's mind. _

_"Yes Father," a young Draco said in fear, he was trembling. _

_"I see fear in you your eyes betray you, you must hide it!" Lucius Malfoy hissed loudly. _

_"I try Father!" Draco pleaded fearful tears welling in his eyes but Draco willed them not to fall._

_"You must not try! You must do!" Lucius ordered. Draco really felt like crying he was he was cold, tired, hungry and he didn�t know what his father was going to do._

_"You must learn your lesson!" Lucius pointed his wand at his young son. He opened his mouth to say a curse. In that split second he didn't know how to react. The young 8 year old felt unimaginable pain, he felt the strength leave his arms, then his legs he collapsed his eyes seeing red, fading to black, then he knew no more.'_

**- - - - - - - - - -End of Flashback- - - - - - - - - -**

"Oh Malfoy! Come look at this!" Hermione squealed. The excitement was taking over her. She opened the door to her room. In the middle was a large king sized four poster bed and to the left was a door that lead to a Bathroom. It had all the requirements of course, bedside tables, dresser, wardrobe etc. All the colours in the room were a mixture of white, gold and caramel.

"Not Bad," Draco said in an unimpressed tone.  
Hermione who was ignoring him squealed in excitement and jumped on her bed. Draco raised his eyebrows at this. He had never seen her in such a happy state. He just stared.

"What?" she asked, Interrupting his thoughts.

"Nothing," He replied and left to check out his room.  
His room was exactly the same to Hermione's just with different colours. His was decorated with darker shades of blue, black and silver.  
He saw that his things were already there and unpacked by the house elves.  
Draco sat by himself on the bed wondering, how on Earth am I supposed to live with Granger? He could hear her "oohs" and "aahhs" coming from her dormitory. He winced running his arm through his platinum blonde hair. "I'll never see the end of this."

It was getting late, Draco fell asleep a short time later. It was the most comfortable and most relaxing sleep he had had in a long time. He was having a pleasant dream when,

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Wake up!" A stern voice yelled. Something soft was hitting his face.

Hermione woke up at six that morning. It was natural for her to wake up at such an hour. She looked up and around a smile creeping across her delicate features. This is too good to be true, she thought to herself. But then another thought came to her head. Oh yeah I have to share this with Malfoy. She winced but then decided to enjoy it with the best of her ability. She got out of the fluffy, warm sheets and towards the shower. Once she was done she took a look at herself in the mirror not bad, she thought to herself. Then she remembered her earlier years when her two front teeth were ridiculously big and her hair was an untamed mane. She had finished getting dressed when she looked once more. Her uniform was neat and tidy, not a crease nor fold could be found anywhere her honey brown hair fell down gracefully to her shoulders, only this time it was in beautiful soft curls free from frizz. She smiled at her reflection and walked out of her bedroom door. She realised, Malfoy's not awake yet. Two thoughts crossed her mind. _Should I wake him up?_ She thought to herself. _**Nah,**_ another voice said, _**let him be late, Snape hates tardiness.**_ Hermione smiled at the idea of Malfoy being in trouble, but then again he was the teachers pet he'd just get a warning. It would be fun to bash his head in with a pillow, she giggled and said to herself, "now is my chance."

"I'm waking him up," She said quietly. She opened the door to Malfoy's room. There he lay. Breathing softly he was at peace, a faint smile on his face. Hermione was knocked back, she had never seen Malfoy like this before. He was so peaceful, so handsome. Urgh Hermione! She mentally slapped herself, this is Malfoy remind yourself! But a funny feeling was growing inside her stomach. She crept up to his bed and fought the urge brush one of his beautiful blonde locks aside. _Oh Bloody Hell!_ She thought, _just wake him up and get this over and done with!_ She took her hand and shook him.

"Malfoy?" She whispered. "Malfoy?" She said a bit louder. She shook him once more, "Malfoy wake up!" Hermione took a pillow and started bashing his head with it.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Wake up!" She hit his head again with the pillow. "Malfoy!" She brought the pillow down to his head but this time out of no where his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell are you doing Granger?" he asked irritably. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"Yes, well I came to wake you up, you know how Snape hates tardiness," She said. She looked down and realised Malfoy was still holding on to her wrist. His hand was warm against her skin, she felt that tingling feeling in her stomach again. Apparently Malfoy realised this too he quickly snapped back his wrist appalled that he touched a Mudblood.

"Really?" He said as he raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would just use any excuse to bash my head in"

Hermione started laughing. Malfoy raised another eyebrow. He had never seen Hermione laugh before it was pretty. Her voice rang like a bell in the dark room, but he would never admit that.

"Yes, and that." She said finally, still in her fit of giggles.

"Yes well I'm awake now so leave." Malfoy said rudely.

Hermione glared at him again. "See the next time I wake you up!" Malfoy got up from the bed and looked down at her. Hermione was still glaring at him when her eyes travelled down his face and to his very nicely toned chest. Then she realised he was only in his silk black boxers! A blush crept to her cheeks.

Malfoy realised she was checking him out and he smirked. "Well Granger?"

"S-sorry," She stammered that tingling feeling came back again. She ran out the door and to breakfast.

Malfoy watched as she ran out of the door. He smirked once more and walked towards the bathroom. I guess I am irresistible he thought to himself.

Breakfast was quite uneventful except for Hermione who continually stared at her food not daring to look up at the Slytherin table. She was sure that this was the first place her eyes would seek if she looked up. All breakfast her head was down trying to avoid the gaze of silvery storm-grey eyes. Harry and Ron had noticed this, Hermione was usually reading a book, talking animatedly to Ginny or discussing exams and homework to her fellow Gryffindors, not staring blankly at her food.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?" she said or some sound that sounded like the word "yeah" escaped her lips.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked speaking in turn. Her head snapped up and quickly looked in the direction of Harry.

"Nothing's wrong, everything's fine, perfectly fine." She denied desperately hoping that the certain image of Draco she saw this morning would be void from her mind.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "One minute you're quiet and staring down at your food  
And the next you're all tense and jumpy." Hermione averted his gaze and focused her eyes elsewhere. Surely enough it was the Slytherin table. A blonde head stood out from the rest, Malfoy. Her eyes were transfixed on him, she couldn' move them away and she didn't know why. The image of Draco asleep this morning flew to her mind. He looked so peaceful, so content in his sleep not like he is when he is in his wake. That tingling feeling had started in the pit of her stomach again. It was the third time that morning. And as if he felt her gaze upon him he looked up. He saw her staring at him he smirked and maybe even grinned at her.

He looks, hot she found herself thinking those evil thoughts. That moment she realised Draco had caught her staring! Their eyes were locked onto each other and Hermione felt the blood rise to her cheeks. _Oh god! I'm blushing!_  
Draco's grin became wider, she tore her eyes away from him and looked down at her food. _Crap_, she thought._ I can't think Draco is hot!_ _That's just wrong! Wait a minute! Did I just call him Draco!? What is the world coming to!?_ From then on Hermione decided to force eyes down and stare at her food. Harry stared at her in disbelief.

"Hermione? Were, were, Were you just blushing at Malfoy!?" Harry asked. The idea was just ludicrous! He had witnessed the whole act was there something going on? Hermione's eyes widened in shock. _Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! I'm caught!_ She breathed in and out, _don't panic and deny everything_, she told herself. Hermione straightened her shoulders and assumed her normal business manner.

"Of course not Harry, that's just absolutely ridiculous!" Hermione's voice trembled slightly. Harry knew something was up but he dropped the subject and didn't think much of it. Ron on the other hand was completely oblivious to the whole "Hermione -watching-then-blushing-at-Malfoy-thing." He just sat there and absorbed his food, sometimes Hermione thought that the only things in the world that mattered to him were Qudditch and food.

_Whew!_ Hermione let out a small sigh of relief one that Harry could not hear.

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Arithmancy class was a class Hermione had really always enjoyed. The complex sums, the interesting numbers, the puzzling equations it all captured her she loved it because the subject was completely logical and it had more to do than all this "You will die next month," nonsense. Recently Hermione didn't even really mind the fact that Malfoy was sharing this class with her. He usually kept to himself, he answered and asked logical and intelligent questions he didn't look at her or taunt her. If it stayed that way then she would be just fine. But now things have slightly changed. She concluded that she didn't want to be near him and wanted to avoid him as much as possible. After she discovered herself thinking those horrid thoughts at breakfast and then he caught her staring at him. And that same moment he walked into the room in all his fame and glory.

"Speak of the devil." She whispered to herself quietly. He was looking around for a place to sit. Hermione looked to the seat beside her the seat to her left was empty. Hermione prayed over and over in her head. _Oh please, oh please, oh please not next to me, not next to me._ To her relief he took a place in front of the classroom two seats in front of her. "Oh thank you," she whispered as Professor Vector briskly walked into the room.

"Why a good afternoon class!" she smiled at them sweetly. It was the last class of the day, everyone was exhausted and it was scorching hot. But Vector acted as if it was morning after getting up from a rather refreshing nap. This somewhat annoyed a few students. The class grumbled in reply.

"Oh now come on! I know you can do better than that!"

"Good afternoon professor." The class mumbled dully in a slow boring monotone. Hermione seriously thought Vector was going to make them repeat it again but to her surprise the professor had accepted their slow, dragged greeting.

"Now class!" she said excitedly as if eager to move on to the next subject. "In light of the Headmaster's recent requests he has asked us, meaning the teachers to try to promote house unity. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is at large and we need to stand together and be friends if the need be. So! We shall now have a few seating arrangements." The whole class grumbled purposefully and miserably at this. But the enthusiastic Professor was not discouraged. She looked around the class her eyes stopping at one or two people silently trying to see who she could put to be seated together. Her eyes stopped at Malfoy then her eyes travelled around the class once again. Hermione bent her head and layed low trying not to be seen by her professor. But she had been seen her Professor smiled with that odd gleam twinkling in her eye. Malfoy looked back to see who Vector was looking at and Hermione started banging her head on the table. His interested face turned into a scowl. _Granger_, he thought, _great I'm stuck with the "noble" Mudblood just great._

"Okay now students I have paired you up now will the following pairs sit next to each other please." Professor Vector began calling out names and then she finally got to the end of her list. "Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy."

Hermione looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Oh come now Miss Granger, It's only for the rest of the semester." She said encouragingly.

"But Professor, Malfoy and I have so many different views different opinions and you know we certainly do not get along." Hermione stated her point. Professor gave her a meaningful look.

"You're both the top of my class, you're both excellent at this subject, you're head boy and girl and you're Gryffindor and Slytherin exactly the kind of pair I was looking for. House Unity Dumbledore said." Vector argued her point to Hermione.

Hermione had to admit she had a point. In her year Malfoy had come second to her he was very, very smart but not as smart as her and she did have a point about the house unity thing. But still Malfoy! It's bad enough I have to share a dorm with him but now I have to work with him! This day could just not get any more worse. Hermione looked at Malfoy amd he looked back.

"Purebloods don't go to Mudbloods Granger." He said coldly. His eyes were boring into hers with that icy glare. Hermione really was in no mood to argue so she got up, packed her things, got up and sat down next to Malfoy. She plopped down next to him and moved her books as far away from his as she could and she did the same with herself. Malfoy didn't seem to mind the distance, he didn't want to be near her either. The rest of the class passed in blissful silence and neither of them uttered a word. Hermione liked it that way and so did Draco.

The bell rang and signalled the class was over. Hermione was greatly relieved no more Draco. _Oh wait I live with him. Just what I need More Draco! That's bloody great. _Hermione walked into their dorm and retired on the couch. By then she had a splitting headache. She rubbed her temples and groaned.

"Damn." She cursed, "this headache will just not go away." Hermione lay down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. _Can my life get any worse?_

_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Maybe it will mabey it won't...I get to decide MWHAHAHAHA!!! Lol I'm really hyper...and you guys know what to do...

just click that little review button... or else

3 Dani JoAnn


End file.
